boyinstripedpyjamasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno
Bruno ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 07:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC)07:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC)07:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC)07:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC)07:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Bruno is a 9 year old boy who lived in Berlin like a boss, his most favorite activity was being an explorer like a boss. That being Bruno was son of a powerful German Commandant like a boss, due to his position Bruno, Mother and his sister Gretel had to move to a place which is known to him as Out-With so that they could support their Father during this historic time like a boss. Since arriving at Out-With Bruno hadn’t enjoyed being their from the very beginning, by talking to his father he was ignored who his father had put the countries benefit before Bruno and the rest of the family like a boss. With this, he stayed at Out-With where there were no friends to play with like a boss, and wasn’t allowed to go anywhere except where his swing was and the house like a boss, which made it a struggle for Bruno like a boss. Bruno remembered that he enjoyed exploring and without hesitation sets out to do it. Little did he know that he would encounter a boy, the same age as him, named Shmuel who was on the opposite side of the fence. Bruno’s life at Out-With changed dramatically he finally had a friend but also he was shown more about what was happening in the world then he ever did before arriving and meeting Shmuel. One afternoon when Bruno visits Shmuel he finds out that Shmuel’s, dad is missing and since Bruno was an Explorer he goes out to help Shmuel find his father but soon did they know, they had been gassed but still held hands to the very end and not letting go. Shmuel Shmuel is a 9 year old boy (WTF? Adrian was here) and is a puwar, who, with his family, was captured and sent to a concentration camp in Out With (which turns out to be what Bruno thinks "Auschwitz" is called), where mainly majorities of the people caught were sent to. Shmuel is a quiet, frail, and lonely character that spends most of the time sitting alone, hidden away from the main part of the camp, close to the fence. He spends his time by himself until one day he meets with a boy who had spotted him from the other side of the fence. It was since that sighting of one another that they start talking and soon become good friends. Bruno comes to meet Shmuel at any chance he got, which was almost every day, sometimes even bringing board games. During the times they met, Bruno would start bringing food for Shmuel, who, as time passed, had started to become very skinny and pale and constantly seemed to be getting worse. They would also share their personal thoughts, and when Bruno eventually comes to the subject of family, Shmuel admits that his father did come with him to the camp, but he disappeared and he can't find his "papa". When Bruno meets Shmuel for the last time due to Bruno’s father, who wants the best for Bruno and his family, and his announcement that they are moving back to their original home in Berlin. Shmuel and Bruno had made a plan, and now it went into action. Bruno dug a hole under the fence and crossed, disguised himself as a Jew, and they started their search for Shmuel's father inside the camp. As they make their way they are pushed into a crowd, and are forced into a large concrete room, crushed against the crowd of panicking people in striped pajamas,"...Despite the chaos that followed, Bruno found that he was still holding Shmuel's hand in his own and nothing in the world would have persuaded him to let go". Gretel Gretel is a 12 year old girl, she is someone who owns to be the best and does that by trying hard it everything that is taught to her and is very mean. Apart from Bruno she enjoys the lessons taught to her by Herr Listz and so gets the idea that the Jewish are the enemy whilst the Nazis are the ones saving them, when it is the opposite. Due to this she has changed by throwing away her dolls and replacing it with Maps, because due to what the Nazis wanted was to make a new generation of Nazis. But Gretel soon realized what the most important thing in her life was, and that was family leaving her maps at Auschwitz and coming home with mother to see the sight of Bruno but he wasn’t there shedding in tears, though we might not treat them well we shed our tears when they are gone. Gretel also flirts with Lieutenant Kotler who is just as mean to Bruno as she is. She twirls her hair whenever hes around and makes stupid noises to get his attention, which annoys Bruno alot. Father The Father of Bruno and Gretel, the man who received the title of Commandant and has taken charge of , a man who puts his country over his family. He mainly stayed in his office throughout the whole book, in the end he realized that family was more important than his country and spent his last year looking for Bruno which tells that love never hurts until it is really gone. Adrian=da best 8 D~ The Fury (Hitler) This man is the evil person behind all of what happens in The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, he was the one that gave the position of commandant to Bruno’s father without him there just wouldn’t be The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. He is the one that started the mass capture of Jews and sending them to extermination camps and with that, the one that Bruno was at was the main one out every single one of them. LIKE A BOSS Mr. Samberg Thanks for coming to your performance review No problem So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say? Absolutely, I'm the boss Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the boss Well the first thing I do is... Talk to to corporate (like a boss) Approve memos (like a boss) Lead a workshop (like a boss) Remember birthdays (like a boss) Direct workflow (like a boss) My own bathroom (like a boss) Micromanage (like a boss) Promote Synergy (like a boss) Hit on Debra (like a boss) Get rejected (like a boss) Swallow sadness (like a boss) Send some faxes (like a boss) Call a sex line (like a boss) Cry deeply (like a boss) Demand a refund (like a boss) Eat a bagel (like a boss) Harrassment lawsuit (like a boss) No promotion (like a boss) Fifth of vodka (like a boss) Shit on Debra's desk (like a boss) Buy a gun (like a boss) In my mouth (like a boss) Oh fuck man I can't fucking do it... shit! Pussy out (like a boss) Puke on Debra's desk (like a boss) Jump out the window (like a boss) Suck a dude's dick (like a boss) Score some coke (like a boss) Crash my car (like a boss) Suck my own dick (like a boss) Eat some chicken strips (like a boss) Chop my balls off (like a boss) Black out in the sewer (like a boss) Meet a giant fish (like a boss) Fuck its brains out (like a boss) Turn into a jet (like a boss) Bomb the Russians (like a boss) Crash into the sun (like a boss) Now I'm dead (like a boss) Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then? No doubt You chop your balls off and die? Hell yeah And I think at one point there you said something about sucking your own dick Nope! Actually I'm pretty sure you did Nah, that ain't me Okay, well this has been eye opening for me I'm the boss Yeah, no I got that. You said it about four-hundred times I'm the boss Yeah yeah I got it! I'm the boss No I heard you, see ya later LIKE A BOSS! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NisCkxU544c